<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Suns by Killnbunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092788">Twin Suns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killnbunny/pseuds/Killnbunny'>Killnbunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killnbunny/pseuds/Killnbunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan thought his teaching days were over once he was in exile. When a stranger arrives on his doorstep with a force-sensitive baby knowing his true name, he almost refuses her. His loneliness gets the better of him and he takes in the girl to raise as his own and train her to use her power. Now with his child as an adult, his past sins come back to haunt him when his old droid finds him and relays a message that sets forth events he never could have prepared the girl for. A sickening feeling in his gut told him he wouldn't get the chance to try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Suns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sena and her guardian were enjoying lunch when they heard it. Sand people. Too far for them to be seen. Too close for them to stay and finish their meal. </p>
<p>As Sena began to clear away their things, her guardian stared out into the distance. </p>
<p>", Do you feel that, Sena?" He asked. </p>
<p>She stared out into the same direction as he did. She was not always as sharp in the force as her guardian. A product of her wild nature, he said. </p>
<p>Sena searched out with the force and felt what guardian did. Someone was in danger close by. Given what they had just heard, Sena figured the sand people found another hapless victim. If they didn't move soon enough, the poor soul would be their lunch. A surge of warmth flew through her familiarly. She knew this victim! It was the force signature of the farmboy, Luke Skywalker! Her old childhood friend. </p>
<p>", It's Luke! We have to help him," She said to her teacher. </p>
<p>Her guardian nodded. ", Gather your strength, my dear. And, follow my lead".</p>
<p>They followed Luke's signature until they settled on a fissure. They could see Luke's unconscious body tossed on the ground by the sand people before they started to scavenge his speeder. Hiding behind some rocks, her teacher motioned for her to stay put. The girl nodded and remained hidden in a crouch position. Her master lifted his hood over his head and started to waddle and wail at the sand people until they got spooked and ran. </p>
<p>Sena fought a giggle as she watched them flee. Such a superstitious people. Her master wasn't at all scary.</p>
<p>", Come, Sena. Bring your pack," He called to her.</p>
<p>She ran down to meet him, Luke's still body before them. Sena reached the farmboy before her master. she fell to her knees beside him and began to examine his injuries. She could feel his signature in the force to know he wasn't dead, so she worked on mending his head wound. There was no blood and nothing broken, so he must just have a bump on his head and not a concussion. She began to massage his skull and pour some of her life force into healing him. It was a dangerous and powerful feat for a force user, but it was only a minor injury. No scolding would befall her for helping her friend. </p>
<p>Sena nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the beeps of a droid somewhere to her side. She looked up to see her master shed his hood to address the droid. </p>
<p>", Hello there," He greeted the droid. </p>
<p>The droid beeped in distress, afraid of Sena's wacky old mentor to her amusement. </p>
<p>", We mean no harm," Sena called to the droid. The droid squeaked out at her, somehow wary of her as well. </p>
<p>She sensed fondness in her master as he called to the droid to come to him. Familiarity, he knew this droid? </p>
<p>The droid seemed to be worried for Luke, still unconscious in Sena's hands.</p>
<p>", Have no fear, little droid. He will be fine. Any minute now," She assuaged the droids concern. </p>
<p>A few more seconds of gently massaging and Luke's sky blue eyes lifted open and focused on Sena. </p>
<p>", Am I dead?" He asked, taking in Sena's features. </p>
<p>It had been years since they had last seen each other, Sena would not hold it against him if he didn't recognize her. </p>
<p>", No, my old friend. Only bruised," She smiled fondly at him. </p>
<p>", Surely I'm dead. You've gotta be an angel," He said mumbled.</p>
<p>Sena could only giggle as she helped him sit up. </p>
<p>", Rest easy, son," Her master said. ", You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be in one piece."</p>
<p>Luke focused on her master, mind finally clear ", Ben?" He whispered. ", Ben Kenobi? Oh, Kriff, Sena? Is that you? You've grown...taller," He said, now blushing furiously.</p>
<p>Sena only gave him a fond smile as her master set out on him. </p>
<p>", The Jundland Wastes are not to be treaded lightly. Tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far?" Ben said in his "stern" voice. </p>
<p>He normally reserved it for when Sena tried to overstretch herself in her studies of the force. Sena was happy to see its strength focused away from her for once.<br/>
The exiled duo helped Luke to his feet and sat him down on a nearby rock to speak. </p>
<p>", This little droid!" He pointed. ", I think he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi."</p>
<p>At the mention of that name, her teacher froze. Paled in a shade she had never seen on him before, and she had been with him every day of her life. She reached out to him with the force and felt fear in her belly as much as her teacher's. She grew up thinking nothing could scare him, he was always her steadfast protector. </p>
<p>", Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke continued, looking between the pair's stunned faces.</p>
<p>The old man stares off in silence, not sure how he wanted to respond. </p>
<p>", Ben?" Sena asked when he was silent too long. </p>
<p>", Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time," He trails off. </p>
<p>Sena and Luke share a look of confusion at the older man's answer. </p>
<p>", You have a family I don't know about, old man?" Sena snarked.</p>
<p>", Of course not, girl. Mind how you speak to your elders," He scolded playfully. </p>
<p>", I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead," Luke tried to steer the conversation back to his topic. </p>
<p>Sena could sense his discomfort at her relationship with Ben. Since she was a child, people have misjudged the dynamic between the two. Most seemed to think their relationship was unsavory. Others thought she was his slave. Why else would a crazy desert dweller keep a young girl with him in the dunelands? All were wrong, but the two didn't bother correcting people. Most were content to leave it at that rather than questioning them, which suited the two just fine. Too much attention would spell trouble for them, and anonymity was the only reason Sena still lived. </p>
<p>She spared Luke a single sideways glance and minded her teacher.</p>
<p>", Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet," Ben replied. </p>
<p>", So, you do know this man?" Sena asked, her curiosity fully peaked. </p>
<p>She hardly knew anything about her master's life from before. She only knew he was one of the last Jedi still living. There was a time she would have died to know more about the man she saw as a father. </p>
<p>", Well, of course, I know him. He's me!" </p>
<p>Sena gasped embarrassingly loud.</p>
<p>", I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh before you both were born," He said to them.</p>
<p>Sena was suddenly reminded that she was a bit older than Luke was. She didn't know her exact age, but she knew it had to have been at least a year. She had met the sandy-haired boy at the markets in Anchorhead when she was playing with the children there. Ben, or Obi-wan, had allowed her to go to town when they needed supplies or she needed other company than him. It wasn't until she was a teenager that she no longer felt the need to do so. </p>
<p>", You never told me your real name?! How could you, Ben?" She misspoke and used his false name in her indignation.</p>
<p>", It is not a name that makes the person, Sena. You could have been given no name for me at all and still know me better than any other living creature," he assured her, and she knew him to be right. </p>
<p>", So, is the droid yours?" She asked. </p>
<p>", Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid," He said, cheekily. </p>
<p>Sena rolled her eyes. ", Fine then. Keep your secrets, old man."</p>
<p>Suddenly, her teacher's eyes roamed the cliffs above them. Once again, he felt the disturbance in the force before she did. </p>
<p>", I think we better get indoors. The Sand People are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers," Ben said. </p>
<p>Sena nodded and helped Luke with his protocol droid. They rushed to their hovel where Obi-wan had some explaining to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>